Impulso
by spnbluecats
Summary: Dean finalmente cede a seus impulsos. E haverá beijos. E Cas é humano. E eu já disse que minha mente é meio pervertida? Destiel.
1. Chapter 1

Talvez Sam não estivesse exagerando quando dizia que toda aquela junkie food ia matá-lo, Dean pensava, enquanto lutava para abastecer os pulmões de ar depois de vinte minutos de corrida. O caçador ficou parado, mãos apoiadas nos joelhos, até recuperar um pouco do fôlego, e ergueu os olhos em busca de seus companheiros. Sam estava fora de vista, certamente tinha aberto uma boa vantagem sobre os outros, mas Dean viu Cas parado apenas alguns metros à frente, os olhos vagando pelo céu azul pontilhado de pequeninas nuvens.

Decidido a pregar um susto no ex-anjo, ele se aproximou lenta e silenciosamente de Castiel, até estar bem atrás dele. Enquanto se decidia entre cutucá-lo nos joelhos ou jogar folhas secas nele, seu olhar parou numa gota de suor que estava se formando na nuca do moreno, e Dean ficou ali apenas acompanhando, fascinado, a trajetória que ela fazia desde a raiz dos cabelos quase negros de Castiel e ao longo do pescoço, até desaparecer sob a gola da camiseta surrada que ele pegara emprestado mais cedo da sacola do caçador. Logo, outras gotas surgiram e fizeram o mesmo caminho, e Dean não resistiu. Tão próximo quanto podia sem efetivamente tocar Castiel, Dean soprou levemente ao longo da pele úmida e alva do moreno, observando a pele arrepiar-se e corar, esperando a reação do ex-anjo.

Que não foi exatamente o que Dean esperava. Castiel não se virou, assustado, ou acertou uma cotovelada no caçador, como ele tinha imaginado. Ele apenas inclinou a cabeça para frente, revelando a totalidade da pele lisa e branca, dando melhor acesso a Dean para continuar.

Por um momento, Dean congelou, um turbilhão de pensamentos invadindo sua mente. Ele piscou confuso, tentando controlar o fluxo de imagens que seu cérebro estava criando, diante da aparência entregue e confiante de Castiel. Porque, mesmo que Dean fosse tão emocionalmente constipado quanto Sam dizia, seria impossível ele não ter notado as mudanças em seu relacionamento com o ex-anjo.

Desde sua humanidade recém-adquirida, Castiel tinha se mostrado um pouco inclinado ao toque, e ele tinha ido desde sutis encontros de ombros e roçar ocasional das mãos ate o hábito de aninhar-se junto a Dean,ao assistir TV. E Dean estava passando o inferno para ignorar o calor que se enrolava em seu estômago, cada vez que Castiel o tocava.

Não que isso fosse assim algo novo, o caçador pensou. Mas antes, quando Castiel era um Anjo do Senhor e tudo, ele tinha atribuído isso a algum Mojo residual ou o que quer que fosse. Agora, Dean tinha que admitir ao menos para si mesmo que não tinha nada a ver com a Graça de Castiel anjo. Aquilo era apenas _Cas._

O que queria dizer um monte, se Dean fosse continuar na coisa de ser honesto consigo mesmo, porque o _inferno_, a sensação sempre tinha estado lá. No celeiro, quando Castiel tinha primeiro pousado seus olhos sobre Dean daquele jeito intenso que ele sempre fazia. No beco, batendo o juízo de volta a Dean, quando ele tinha decidido dizer sim a Michael. Cada vez que Cas tinha segurado seu ombro para zap o caçador para um local seguro. Através de toda a merda que eles tinham passado junto, toque de Cas sempre tinha causado esse calor estranho em Dean.

E então, na caverna de Lúcifer, um Castiel controlado por Naomi tinha espancado o caçador até a beira da morte, e então Dean tinha dito as palavras que ele nem sabia que residiam dentro dele.

_Eu preciso de você._

E Dean tinha assistido, fascinado, enquanto seu anjo se livrava do controle mental de Naomi, e Castiel tinha tocado Dean no rosto, para curá-lo de seus ferimentos, mas tinha sido tão diferente... Aquilo tinha sido ... _Mais_.

De volta ao momento presente, outra gota de suor fazia seu caminho desde a base dos cabelos perpetuamente despenteados de Cas, e numa fração de segundo e sem um pensamento, Dean estendeu a língua para captura-la.

* * *

_**N/A: Sim, queridos leitores, eu estou viva. Não muito, mas sim. Essa fic deveria ser parte da "Doses Aleatórias de Destiel", mas quando eu ia subir o texto, a inspiração me pegou e eu decidi continuar. Não vai ser longa, no entanto, talvez mais dois capítulos, que eu prometo postar aos sábados.**_

_**Reviews são o Cas do meu Dean. **_


	2. Chapter 2

Uma onda de sensações invadiu Dean, todos os seus sentidos hiperestimulados. O sabor da pele de Cas era como colher as primeiras gotas de uma chuva de verão na ponta da língua. A textura da pele arrepiada. O cheiro doce e familiar de seus cabelos, escuros em contraste com a pele alva. O som do suspiro que Castiel emitiu, ao sentir a língua de Dean começar a percorrer seu pescoço, quase um gemido...

O que colocou o caçador definitivamente perdido. Dean agarrou o cotovelo de Castiel e fez com ele se virasse, seus rostos a meros centímetros um do outro e Dean lambeu os lábios, vendo a expressão no rosto do amigo. Seus olhos estavam semicerrados, o puro azul que fascinava Dean nublado pelos cílios escuros; os lábios entreabertos, as bochechas coradas e o caçador sentiu seu coração apertar. _Lindo_.

Dean deixou suas mãos correrem pelos braços de Cas, aproximando seus rostos ainda mais e deixando espaço para que seu amigo recuasse, mas Cas preencheu o espaço entre eles, os lábios apenas se encontrando suavemente.

As mãos de Castiel vieram para acariciar o rosto sardento do caçador e Dean enlaçou a cintura do ex-anjo, dando mais força ao beijo e traçando o vão dos lábios rachados com a língua.  
Quando Cas abriu a boca convidando Dean a explorar seus lábios, tudo o que o caçador conseguia pensar era no sabor do beijo de Castiel, doce e conforto e torta e a Impala e fogos de artifício.

_Casa. Essa é a palavra, _pensou Dean, sorrindo na boca de seu anjo.

* * *

**_N/A: Eu sei, eu não tenho perdão. Mas a vida às vezes é uma put ._**

**_Esse capítulo é meio curtinho, mas eu vou subir o terceiro ainda esse fim de semana, e as coisas vão ficar um tanto mais obscenas..._**

**_Sim, reviews são o Dean do meu Cas, também._**


	3. Chapter 3

_**N/A: Eu tenho sentido que estou jogando Dean meio fora do carater nessa fic. Então vamos dizer que isso é um pouco UA. E para quem tem alguma dúvida sobre a época, é algo assim algum tempo depois da 9a. Temporada, numa versão onde eles ainda fazem caças ocasionais mas estão tendo uma vida mais tranquila.**_

_**Ah, e especiais agradecimentos à Lia Collins. Seus comentários são sempre uma luz no meu dia!**_

_**PS. Eu editei esse capítulo depois de tomar um puxão de orelha... Sem mudanças de enredo, só algumas palavras faltando e uma expressão mal utilizada... de todo modo, divirtam-se.**_

* * *

Um mês depois, Dean não podia evitar o sorriso bobo congelado em sua cara, toda vez que olhava para Castiel. Nem o calor absurdo que ele sentia cada vez de tocava a pele lisa e macia de seu melhor amigo, ex-anjo do senhor e atual namorado. Mas apesar de todo o beijar e tocar que eles faziam pelos cantos da Batcave, sempre que podiam se esquivar de Sam, Dean ainda estava um pouco assustado em levar a relação a um outro nível.

A coisa toda era que, ligação profunda à parte, o caçador queria Cas, num sentido totalmente físico e isso punha Dean em pânico mais do qualquer Hellhound. Ele tinha se resolvido (após uma pequena crise existencial) que ele amava Castiel, e então beijar e abraçar era ok, certo? Mas a ideia de sexo ainda o deixava em parafuso.

Primeiro, Dean não tinha muita certeza da dinâmica da coisa homem/homem. Ele sabia a ideia geral, certo, e tinha mesmo assistido algum pornô gay (curiosidade, claro, que ele era absolutamente certo de ser hetero, apesar do fato de que ele estava namorando um ex-anjo muito macho e com todos os acessórios bem intactos). Mas ele queria ter certeza de que quando eles cruzassem essa ponte, tudo seria maravilhoso.

Especialmente para Cas. Dean sabia com 100% de certeza, agora, que o cara era virgem. Nos tempos em que ele tinha perdido a memória e Dean tinha o encontrado como Emmanuel, o caçador tinha tido um tempo muito ruim ao saber que ele estava casado com aquela mulher – qual era mesmo o nome dela? Daphne. Mas aparentemente eles tinham um tipo de casamento puramente espiritual e tudo, e sim, Cas ainda era virgem.

Então, em segundo lugar, Dean não sabia bem como dizer a Castiel, seu inocente anjinho que permanecia intocado após milênios de existência, que tudo o que Dean conseguia pensar era em rasgar-lhe as roupas e fodê-lo até que ele não conseguisse andar em linha reta.

O caçador estava perdido mais uma vez nesses pensamentos quando sentiu o leve toque de uns lábios rachados nos seus. Sorrindo, ele segurou Castiel em seus braços, aninhando o homem menor em seu colo no sofá. Logo, o beijo se tornou um pouco quente demais para o conforto de Dean e ele parou, deixando Castiel um pouco confuso olhando para ele com aqueles olhos – porra, que era tão adorável e Dean não podia deixar de sorrir.

- Há algo errado, Dean?

O caçador apenas engoliu em seco e balançou a cabeça, puxando Cas novamente num beijo.

Pararam para respirar algum tempo depois e Dean olhou para Castiel, lábios vermelhos e inchados e olhos entreabertos e a expressão de puro querer no rosto do ex-anjo.

- Cas?

- Sim, Dean?

- Você está bem com isso, certo?

Cas olhou para Dean e inclinou a cabeça daquele jeito _muito foda adorável_ que ele sempre fazia.

- Sim, eu tenho me sentido muito bem. Por que a pergunta?

- Eu estou querendo saber se você está bem sobre isso- Dean fez um gesto entre ele e Cas - nós?

Cas soltou uma risada, quase um bufo, e o coração de Dean disparou. Deus, que eu sou mesmo uma garota, pensou o caçador.

- Sim, Dean, eu aprecio imensamente o contato físico com você.

- E você gostaria então de continuar com isso?

Cas tomou um longo olhar dessa vez, e a expressão em seu rosto foi um pouco como o Cas antigo, sério e estóico, e Dean teve um inferno de aumento de calor sob esse olhar tantas vezes que a dureza em suas calças agora era apenas um upgrade.

- Eu esperei por isso por muito tempo, Dean. Eu certamente gostaria de fazê-lo por todo o tempo que você ainda me quiser.

As sobrancelhas de Dean se ergueram num misto de espanto e realização. Castiel tinha acabado de fazer uma declaração para ele? Que ele havia esperado, desejado estar com Dean por muito tempo?

Dean estava se sentindo um pouco se aproveitando de Castiel, se fosse ser sincero. Como se ele tivesse usando a confusão natural de Cas, usando a necessidade de toque que vinha com a humanidade recente do amigo para finalmente obter o que desejava.

- Por quanto tempo, Cas? A voz de Dean saiu um pouco fora, ligeiramente embargada pela emoção que estava ameaçando consumi-lo, mas ele não estava dando a mínima.

- Muito – disse Castiel, abaixando os olhos e brincando com a gola da camisa do caçador. - Desde sempre...

Castiel ergueu os olhos para Dean com um misto de vergonha e ansiedade, e foi então que algo clicado dentro do caçador. Castiel amava ele, não era um caso de conforto mútuo ou curiosidade, ele era verdadeiramente amado por seu anjo. E o coração de Dean disparou, ele sentiu um peso que ele nem sabia que carregava deixar seu peito e então ele sorriu.

- Cas...

Dean voltou a beijar Castiel, lento e profundo, provocando os sons _oh tão bonitos_ que ele sempre fazia. Como ele começou a tocar seu anjo, deixando as pontas dos dedos percorrerem sob a borda da camiseta (de Dean, novamente) e sentindo o calor da pele de Cas, ele decidiu que _para o inferno! _Ele estava indo para fazer isso tão bom quanto possível.

E já.

* * *

_**N/A**__**2: Próximo Capítulo, minha mente pervertida em ação.**__**  
**_

_**ps. desculpem os erros ortográficos e de formatação que eu tenho certeza que ficaram pra trás, mas eu estou literalmente correndo de um emprego pra outro... A vida pode ser mesmo uma puta.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**N/A: acreditem em mim, eu EDITEI esse capítulo para tornar as coisas mais suaves. Eu não acho que tenha conseguido. Bem, você foi avisado. **_

_**Divirtam-se.**_

* * *

Dean não se lembrava exatamente como eles tinham chegado ao seu quarto, e como ou onde eles tinham perdido suas camisas, porque as mãos de Castiel corriam sobre seu torso nú, provocando arrepios e tudo o que o caçador conseguia pensar era que sua cama estava muito longe ainda, apesar de ser a dois passos deles e merda! Que Cas agora estava lambendo o pescoço dele e uma mão travessa beliscava suavemente seu mamilo quando Dean sentiu a parte de trás de seus joelhos baterem na borda da cama.

Ele sentiu o peso do corpo menor sobre o dele e suas mãos voaram ao longo da pele exposta ao longo das costas de seu anjo e Dean decidiu que tinha que tomar o controle da situação ou aquilo não ia durar muito.

- Cas... sussurou, ganhando a atenção de um par de olhos azuis.

- Sim, Dean? As mãos de Castiel ainda traçando o caminho do peito de Dean e indo cada vez mais abaixo. Dean soltou um gemido

- Cas, amigo, nós precisamos desacelerar, ok? Eu quero que isso seja perfeito...

Cas não respondeu, apenas fitou o rosto sardento embaixo dele com um sorriso suave. Dean fechou a distância entre eles e beijou os lábios rachados com ternura.

Manobrando o corpo de Castiel de maneira que ele estava deitado na cama, Dean começou a despir seu anjo cuidadosamente, saboreando cada nova parte dele exposta a sua visão. O caçador acariciou cada trecho de pele lisa, agradavelmente surpreso com o torso magro mas muscular, as pernas fortes e os quadris...

Bem, pensou Dean, que os quadris de Castiel eram mesmo uma boa visão.

Dean começou novamente a beijar os lábios de Castiel, enquanto continuava a acariciar sua pele, ao longo do corpo quente embaixo dele. Ele deixou seus quadris juntos, surpreso com a nova sensação, de ter o pau de Cas roçando contra o seu, e começou a se mover lentamente contra ele.

Em instantes Cas se tornou uma bagunça de gemidos e se contorcendo sob o corpo de Dean, e o caçador conteve o ritmo, a língua percorrendo o pescoço do ex-anjo e colocando beijos de boca aberta ao longo do queixo e no peito arfando sob ele. Ele traçou o contorno de um mamilo rosado com sua língua e os gemidos de Castiel começaram a se tornar mais altos. Aparentemente, eu estou fazendo certo, Dean pensou, decidido a dar ao anjo o máximo de prazer que ele pudesse, e continuou sua trilha de beijos e lambidas em direção ao abdômen de Castiel.

Ele parou um momento antes de tomar a extensão dura de Castiel em sua mão e olhou para seu anjo, todo corado e arfando e expectativa. Ele traçou o comprimento rosado, sentindo o pulsar sob a exploração de sua língua, e colheu uma gota que espiava da fenda, sentindo o gosto que era tão Cas. Dean colocou seus lábios em volta da forma rígida, deixando que sua língua se adaptasse ao peso e tamanho, e começou a aprofundar e voltar, as mãos espalmadas nos lados dos quadris de Castiel, que intintivamente tentava se mover para cima. Seu anjo estava fazendo todos aqueles sons novamente, e Dean sentiu o próprio pau reagir contra seu abandono.

Dean sentia que Cas estava perto, e ele não confiava nem em si mesmo para segurar muito mais tempo. Mergulhando seus lábios mais uma vez em torno do pau do ex-anjo, ele sugou de volta, e deixou ir.

Dean começou a esfregar seus quadris juntos novamente e deixou Cas provar seu próprio gosto em sua boca, com um beijo frouxo e molhado.

- Cas... eu quero ir mais longe...Dean gemeu, ansiando e implorando.

- Sim, por favor Dean...Eu quero tudo que você quiser me dar...

Esticando a mão até a mesa de cabeceira, Dean pegou o pacote de preservativos e o lubrificante (sim, ele tinha andado pensando nisso e achou que não custava se preparar) e se posicionou entre as pernas de Castiel.

Dean abriu o frasco em sua mão e levou um pouco na ponta de seu indicador. Ele sabia que precisava preparar Castiel, e começou a percorrer a entrada, acariciando e empurrando apenas um pouco. Ele sentiu o corpo de Castiel relaxar e empurrou um pouco mais fundo, afogando-se no calor de Cas e delirando na visão de seu anjo aberto e entregue sob ele.

Dean acrescentou mais um dedo e os colocou tão fundo quanto possível, girando um pouco e aparentemente ele atingiu exatamente onde queria, quando Cas soltou um gemido angustiado e olhou com os olhos muito abertos para Dean.

- Isso faz você se sentir muito bem, não é, Cas?

- Sim, Dean, por favor, eu quero mais, por favor...

Dean lambuzou seu pau com mais lubrificante e posicionou na entrada lisa de Castiel, hesitando um pouco em empurrar, mas Castiel apenas puxou ele para baixo, as mãos segurando firme na bunda de Dean. Ele deixou-se penetrar e envolver até que não havia mais onde empurrar, e ele deu algum tempo para que Cas se acostumasse à invasão.

- Dean... por favor, continue...

- Eu não quero machucar você, Cas, deixe-me ir devagar...

- Não! Por favor, eu quero sentir você em mim, Dean, por favor, continue...

Dean soltou um gemido quando começou a remeter-se contra o corpo de Castiel, lentamente no início e depois mais rápido e mais forte, os sons e o corpo quente de Castiel sob o seu conduzindo-o louco e quando ele sentiu o tremor e contração do ex-anjo sob si, e sentiu que ele jorrava entre seus corpos, ele apenas deixou ir, e a construção rápida de seu orgasmo correu através de seu corpo, avassalador e intenso como nunca tinha sido.

Voltando da névoa de prazer que o havia envolvido, ele beijou Castiel lânguido e suave, um beijo que falava de satisfação e amor e _eternidade._

* * *

_**N/A2: Eu acho que vou fazer uma sequela. Talvez algum Top!Cas?**_

_**Que acham? **_

_**Comentários são a torta do meu Dean, vocês sabem, aquela torta de maçã que o Cas leva para ele na cama usando um avental que diz "Beije o cozinheiro".**_


End file.
